


Day 27: Whiskey

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [27]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il avait honte de lui, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être dans la cuisine avec un verre de whisky devant lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 27: Whiskey

Hiccup n'était pas un grand buveur. Il n'était pas fan de l'idée de devoir descendre verre après verre pour qu'une soirée devienne intéressante. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment légal, son père lui avait autorisé un verre d'alcool par fête de famille à partir de ses 16 ans. Mais c'était un peu une tradition familiale, alors son père ne voyait pas le mal, ni lui. Et il avait vite compris que les effets de l'alcool mettaient du temps à se voir chez lui. Il avait apparemment une très haute tolérance.

Parfois, il maudissait de ne pas se souler aussi vite que les autres. Lorsqu'il en aurait vraiment besoin par exemple.

Il était ce soir dans la cuisine, un verre de whisky devant lui, la bouteille à portée de bras. Il aurait voulu être déjà bien éméché, mais l'alcool ne l'atteignait pas. Il venait de se verser son deuxième verre, sans glaçon, mais il ne sentait pas encore sa tête tourner, ses pensées dériver, sa conscience se perdre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était arrêté de penser.

_Papa ?

Il ferma les yeux et n'osa pas les ouvrir. Il était un père indigne ! Boire alors que son fils était dans la maison, surtout qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien avec sa tolérance, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il entendit les pas de son fils s'approchant. Hayden était à sa gauche. Il détourna la tête en mettant une main sur ses yeux.

_Va dans ta chambre.

Il ne pouvait pas le regarder en face, c'était trop dur. Il n'était pas le père qu'il voulait être pour son fils, et il avait si honte. Il entendit le pré-adolescent reculer et assuma qu'il ira loin de lui, loin de la déception qu'il était. Il ouvrit pourtant les yeux en entendant le bruit de quelque chose se vidant dans l'évier. Il tourna la tête et vit son fils de 12 ans tenant la grosse bouteille de whisky à deux bras, l'évidant dans l'évier. Hiccup se leva doucement et s'approcha. Le petit brun leva des yeux bleus brillant de larmes contenues vers lui.

_S'il te plait, te fâches pas ! Je veux pas que tu deviennes alcolo.

Hiccup pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux.

_Papa, je sais que p'pa et toi, vous vous disputez beaucoup en ce moment. Et que c'est pas facile ton boulot. Mais j'ai pas... j'ai peur que tu finisses comme les types qu'on voit à la télé. Je veux pas ça...

Hayden posa la bouteille presque vide dans l'évier, ses joues s'humidifiant soudain de ses larmes. Hiccup ne pouvait pas le voir comme ça, il se pencha et enlaça son fils. Celui-ci enroula ses bras autour de son cou en pleurant.

_Je t'aime, papa. S'il te plait, bois plus...

Hiccup embrassa le petit cou de son fils et se recula, essuyant de ses grandes mains les joues du garçon. Il jeta un regard vers son verre sur la table et tendit la main pour le prendre. Hayden écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire, secouant la tête sans un mot. Mais l'auburn n'en bu pas. Il jeta le reste dans l'évier avec la bouteille. Puis il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

_Tu boiras plus, hein ?

_Non. Non, c'est fini.

Le garçon tendit ses bras pour enlacer son père. Hiccup accepta et le souleva dans ses bras. Son plus précieux trésor l'avait sauvé.

Quand Jack rentra ce soir-là, épuisé par sa journée interminable, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau avant même de prévenir de son retour. Il avait la gorge trop sèche. Il s'immobilisa en voyant la bouteille et le verre dans l'évier. Il oublia sa soif et regarda la cuisine.

_Hiccup ? Hiccup ??

Il sortit en pressant le pas et s'arrêta de nouveau en entrant dans le salon. La télé était allumée, Hiccup et Hayden sur le canapé, mais seul le plus jeune était encore réveillé. Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres en voyant son autre père approcher. Jack s'approcha doucement en voyant son mari étalé sur le canapé, le garçon assit devant lui au niveau de son ventre.

_Il était vraiment fatigué, chuchota le pré-ado.

_Il va bien ?

_Je sais pas trop.

_... hum... tu as vu, dans la cuisine...

_La bouteille ? Je l'ai vidé pour lui et il a dit qu'il était content que je m'inquiète mais que c'était pas de mon âge.

Jack lança un regard vers son mari endormi. Ils avaient des vies stressantes et se disputaient beaucoup ces dernières semaines. Il pensait bien qu'Hiccup devait relâcher la pression d'une certaine façon. En buvant, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait préféré.

_P'pa ? Dis, tu aimes encore papa, hein ?

_Oui, bien sur, dit-il immédiatement. Je l'aime plus que tout.

Hayden sourit, content de savoir que le mariage de ses parents n'étaient pas altéré. Jack se pencha pour embrasser la joue de l'auburn, puis il mit un plaide sur ses épaules et dit à son fils qu'il allait préparer le dîner. Hayden regarda la montre de leur box internet.

_P'pa, il est presque 21h.

_Et alors ? Tu ne veux pas manger chaud ?

_Si, dit-il avec un sourire.

Jack lui fit un clin d'oeil et se rendit dans la cuisine. Même si ce n'était que des spaghettis, il savait qu'un repas chaud en famille serait une bonne chose ce soir. Lui, et surtout Hiccup, en avaient besoin.


End file.
